


GOD IS WITH US

by gweebo



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gweebo/pseuds/gweebo
Summary: blight/blīt/noun1.a thing that spoils or damages something.





	GOD IS WITH US

Sid jolted awake from her sleep.  
  
This happened often. Sid was a light sleeper. The sound of her mother in the kitchen or even her cat hopping up onto the bed was enough to make her wake.  
But this felt different. She lifted her head, looking around the dark. Orange light from the streetlamps outside gently cascaded across the floor. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Her bookshelf was intact, everything on her desk was organized. No stray clothes or items on the floor- the closet was closed and everything was tucked neatly in its proper place. He head shifted to the side. Ah, it had been Luci, her cat. The orange feline trotted in through the door, lazily rubbing against the leg of her bed frame. He noticed she was up, and meowed softly.  
  
Sid sighed and lay her head back down on the soft pillow. She quickly got uncomfortable, turning over to face her wall. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly. She felt Luci hop up onto the mattress and curl behind her legs.  
  
Still uncomfortable. She furrowed her brow and opened her eyes to stare at the wall. Eventually she growled to herself and got up, scaring Luci off the bed in the process. She slid off the bed and walked blindly out of her room and into the hall.  
  
Dread hit her like a fucking brick wall.  
  
Sid anxiously flipped her head back and forth down the hallway. Nothing was there. Nothing was wrong. She jumped as the cat rubbed past her legs, tail twirling in the air pleasantly. She pursed her lips and walked towards the kitchen, her hand trailing along the wall. Luci followed pursuit.  
Sid eyed the living room. Nothing. Just the quiet ticking of the clock above the television. Just the soft light from the moon cascading in through the slider door. She moved past and into the kitchen. She opened the medicine cabinet and Luci jumped onto the counter beside her. He meowed.  
  
“Gimme a sec.” Sid whispered, pulling a few bottles of pills down, placing them in a line on the counter top. “God, I can’t see.” She muttered, flicking the overhead sink light on. The light flickered a few times, then hummed and bathed the room in headache-inducing fluorescence. She carefully examined the bottles under the light, until finally finding the one she needed. Yes, Celexa. Sid hastily shoved the other bottles back into the cabinet and closed the door slowly, as to not wake her mother, who was sleeping in her room.  
  
Sid downed the pills rather quickly, and put her mouth under a thin trail of water from the sink instead of getting an actual cup of water. Luci meowed again. Sid leaned against the sink, and snapped her head to look at the orange creature.  
  
“What?” She hissed. He was acting weird. He stood at the edge of the counter, facing the living room, tail straight up. He meowed again. Sid huffed. She pushed off the counter and walked over to him, running her hand down his back. He hopped down and trotted into the living room, waiting patiently for her to follow.  
She did. Luci continued to stay a few steps ahead of her, bouncing over to the slider and meowing again, tail waving back and forth slowly. Sid followed again, placing her hand on the wooden handle. This wasn’t unusual, Luci was an outdoor cat. He simply wanted to be let outside.  
She opened the door and Luci bolted out. Warm summer air slid past her, contrasting the chilly air-conditioning. The humidity wasn’t the only thing that hit her, another wall of dread slammed into her and almost made her cough.  
  
Luci was sitting at the edge of the cement porch, turned around and licking his back. Despite telling herself not to, Sid stepped out onto the wooden step, then down onto the hard ground. Her hand slipped off the door as she moved forward. She stood still beside Luci, eyes scanning the dark yard. It felt like the moon wasn’t shining, despite there being very faint light.  
  
And then she saw it.  
  
It looked like a wolf. No, it definitely wasn’t a wolf. Wolves were never this close to the city. Was it a bear? Or a stray dog? Maybe a deer…  
  
As her eyes focused harder she saw its white head move to the side. It had two eye-sockets on each side, staring directly through her. She felt the warmth drain from her body as she frantically tried to search her brain for an animal with four eyes. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. What the fuck was this thing?  
  
She hardly had time to continue thinking before she realized it had no flesh on its head. The creature stood and she stumbled back, nearly tripping over a garden hose. It stepped out from the deep shadows so it was better visible.  
“Fear not.” It rasped. Its voice was terrifying. Human- yet animal. English- yet mixed with other languages that were unrecognizable. The sound rattled in its throat and its teeth audibly hit against each other.  
  
“Holy shit.” Sid gasped, taking another step back. The creature was the size of a large canine, covered in black fur that ended where its skull began. It looked like a wolf- but it had a thin tail and the skull of a goat. Horns curled back around its sharp ears. It had two sets of eyes. Its paws were big, sporting long claws that kicked up grass as it walked. Sid snapped out of her shock and realized it was slowly moving forward.  
  
“Get away from me!” She gasped, taking another step back, up onto the wooden step and pressed against the glass.  
  
“Fear not.” It repeated. It was close enough for her to hear the air whistling through its nasal cavity.  
  
Sid stopped recoiling as it stopped, just before her. Its four red pupils were fixed on her. Saliva fell from its jaw onto the cement. It waited for her to say something.  
Her eyes frantically moved up and down the creature. “W- what are you.” She exhaled, then sharply drew another breath back in.  
  
The creature lifted its head proudly. “I am Blight, a demon from the 7th circle of hell.” It paused as the words soaked into Sid. “I have business with you.” Blight concluded.  
Sid slowly shook her head. “No.” She stated. “No, I’m hallucinating. You aren’t real.” She stepped back inside onto the carpet.  
“I can assure you, this is very, very real.” Blight confirmed.  
Sid refused to listen. “No. I’m going to go to bed now and you’ll go away. Yes…” Her voice trailed off. Her eyes wandered to the clock. It was ticking as normal. There were no skips, the numbers or lines weren't drifting. Sid swallowed hard. This was real- there was no mistaking it at this point.  
  
“Are you done?” The demon sighed, hot air sung through the bone.  
  
Sid's gaze jumped back to Blight. She was silent for a long moment, then finally found the words. “You’re really real.” She said.  
  
Blight nodded. “I am.” Suddenly the canine like creature stepped up, not bothering to ask for permission to enter. Sid stumbled back and fell onto the couch as it came inside. She quickly adjusted herself.  
  
“Do you know why I’m here, or do I need to explain?” It said, coldly, like it didn’t want to be here.  
Sid shook her head. Blight clacked its teeth in annoyance and paced back and forth across the room. Sid pulled her knees up to her chest.  
  
“Have you ever heard of karma, Sid?” It asked.  
Sid nodded. She began to sweat nervously as she realized it knew her name without her even telling.  
  
“Good.” It nodded, continuing to pace. “Karma is cruel isn’t it? You’ve done things that deserve karma. Need I remind you..?” It trailed off, lifting its skull to look at her for an answer.  
She immediately knew exactly what Blight was talking about. A sinking feeling fell upon her. “No.. please don’t.” She lowered her face onto her knees, hiding her mouth.  
  
“Then I won’t. You know what you’ve done.”  
  
Sid kept her eyes fixed on its claws, that glinted in the moonlight whenever the demon would pass the slider.  
“I’m here to force you out of your violent ways. Hell is overflowing, you know.” It laughed, rasping as it did so. Sid didn’t laugh with it. “See, the way punishment works in Hell is quite simple, please pay attention because it's quite irritating to have to repeat myself… karma is the driving force- the meaning, behind punishment. I represent that karma, for you and for every other sinner. In Hell, punishment is karma, and that karma is increased tenfold. Am I making myself clear?” It asked.  
  
Sid nodded slowly as she followed its words.  
  
“Good.” It hissed. “I have work to do.” Blight continued, heading towards the slider. It made no haste to leave Sid with it's words. No explanation or formal goodbye. What an asshole.  
  
“Wait!” Sid cried. The demon stopped mid-step, turning its head back to her. She jumped off the couch and waved her hands in front of her. “I don’t want that karma back onto me. Please.” She begged. “I’ll help you. I’ll do anything.”  
  
Blight was silent.  
  
“Please.” She repeated. “Can I?”  
  
Blight kept its gaze on her. It spoke softly.  
“You can do whatever you want. It’s not my job to stop you from that.”  
  
Its words were vague, and Sid nodded as she tried to understand. She looked down at her feet as she considered. “Then I will.” She lifted her head again. The demon was gone.  
Luci trotted back through the slider as if nothing had happened. Sid didn't even bother to close the door, instead darting over to the landline and frantically punching numbers into the receiver.  
  
She drew the phone up to her ear. She waited, impatiently. Finally, someone picked up.  
  
“Hello?”


End file.
